Seu coração no meu
by Rapousa
Summary: SLASH! - Nova Geração - Em um acidente com uma poção ainda não testada Scorpius e Hugo são obrigados a ficarem sempre juntos. Eles só não esperavam acabar gostando da presença um do outro.
1. Parte I

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Nanda Weasley**  
Par/Personagem:** Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
****Resumo: **Em um acidente com uma poção ainda não testada Scorpius e Hugo são obrigados a ficarem sempre juntos. Eles só não esperavam acabar gostando da presença um do outro.**  
Disclaimer:** JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.**  
**

* * *

_**Para Mandy XD**_

* * *

**Parte I**

Aquele era só mais um dia entediante como todos os outros de todos os outros meses e anos. E já faziam cinco anos que eu estava naquela escola.

Claro, no começo foi aquela expectativa, mas não precisou passar um ano inteiro e eu já estava achando um saco. Não que eu tenha algo para fazer fora daqui, porém, sempre foi meio complicado conseguir me manter muito preso a uma tarefa só. E estudar pra mim sempre foi fácil. Não que eu seja um grande "CDF" como a minha mãe ou a minha irmã, melhores notas e essas coisas. Não. Eu prefiro viver ao invés de perder todo o meu tempo com livros, ainda assim aqui estou eu, na Corvinal, e minha genial irmã na Grifinória.

Eu cheguei à conclusão que não importa o quanto você _estuda_. Mas a média do quanto você _não estuda_ e a sua nota final. Bom, eu acho que não leio um livro de transfiguração desde o meio do segundo ano, quando ainda existia uma parte de mim que achava Hogwarts até divertida, da forma como meus pais, parentes e agregados costumavam contar. Mas a verdade é que não há grandes aventuras, mistérios a serem resolvidos e lordes das trevas a serem derrotados. Não agora. E apesar de realmente adorar as histórias dos meus pais e suas milhares de aventuras, eu estou distante de sair por aí correndo atrás de perigo ou coisas que façam o meu bem estar físico correr perigos à toa. O mundo bruxo estaria perdido se dependesse de mim.

A questão é, eu sei que sou inteligente o suficiente para não pegar nos livros, mesmo assim aprender a matéria e ficar com notas acima da média. Mas a média nunca é o suficiente quando se tem uma mãe que tem até hoje os recordes de melhores notas em certas matérias, uma irmã que segue os mesmos passos e um pai que acha isso lindo.

No fim, a minha inteligência desleixada é desconsiderada e ignorada, sofrendo ainda mais pressão por ser da Corvinal.

Há duas coisas que tornam o fato de eu ser Corvinal uma sina por vezes dolorosa: Primeiro, toda a minha família foi ou é da Grifinória, sou quase a ovelha negra. Se quisesse tê-los ofendido mais teria ido para a Sonserina. Segundo, ser dar Corvinal aparentemente significa para eles ser "CDF" e tirar sempre as melhores notas. O que mostra como eles são ignorantes e é por isso que eles foram para a Grifinória.

De qualquer forma, o colégio me entedia. Muito. Ainda assim jamais fui atrás de confusão, como os meus primos no geral gostam de fazer quando se sentem assim. Eu prefiro andar me arrastando pelos corredores reclamando internamente pelo castigo que é esse lugar, ou então lendo alguma coisa – o que no geral não envolve livros do colégio, quadrinhos são meus preferidos, e quando eu estou entediado ao ponto de surtar eu escrevo. Ahá. Você acaba de saber como eu me sinto nesse momento.

Bem, naquele dia eu estava me arrastando pelos corredores como sempre. Já havia recebido a advertência de três professores diferentes (e um nem ao menos me lecionava nada) para ajeitar minhas vestes, alguns alunos atrevidos passavam e comentavam que eu deveria pentear meu cabelo e um amigo chegou a perguntar durante o almoço se eu tinha acabado de acordar. Não, não era o melhor dia da minha vida.

Depois de sujar minha história em quadrinho com iogurte e ter de ouvir piadas de duplo sentido por conta disso, no almoço ter derrubado molho nas minhas vestes já deploráveis e receber um puxão de orelha virtual de Lily por ser tão desleixado, eu já estava pronto para me jogar em uma cadeira qualquer da última aula do dia e dormir até ser invariavelmente obrigado a acordar.

Eu estava andando pelo corredor absorto no meu miasma desperançoso e realmente não pretendia me importar com aquele grupinho de sonserinos mais velhos idiotas na minha frente. Sinceramente, quem liga para sonserinos além deles mesmos? Por uma coincidência fatídica aquele grupo seguia na direção do banheiro, e o que eu poderia fazer se minha bexiga estava me apertando?

A princípio não reparei nele ali no meio. E sim, tem um motivo para ser "ele" e não o nome de uma pessoa. Questão de continuidade entende? Ainda vou apresentá-lo, calma.

Eu não analisei aqueles caras aparentemente mais velhos por mais de dois segundos, porque, afinal, eu nunca prestei atenção em qualquer coisa por tempo o suficiente para apreciá-la. E pretendia ter continuado assim se não tivesse sido obrigado a reparar neles quando dois dos garotos se postaram na minha frente, impedindo a minha estrada no banheiro.

Inicialmente, nem mesmo com dois armários humanos na minha frente eu dei muita bola, apenas murmurei um _"Dá licença"_ e fui entrando. Até que levei uma chave de pescoço e fui jogado para trás. Pela primeira vez os encarei e parei para prestar atenção. Nada excepcional. Dois caras grandes, um levemente suíno, o outro com um sorriso debilóide. A aparência e porte deles me deixou ainda menos contente do que eu já estava pelo mero fato de eles terem realizado um contato-físico-não-autorizado, descontando o fato de obstruírem o caminho entre eu e o miquitório, um fato que por si só já serviria para fazer meu sangue ferver.

"Estamos usando o banheiro."

"Legal, e eu com isso?" perguntei reajeitando a minha mochila que escorregara pelo meu ombro quando aquele idiota me puxara. Eu sei que uma pessoa engraçada poderia ter feito alguma piadinha interessante, mas eu não nasci com o humor excelente do meu pai ou o sarcasmo ofensivo e cortante que os Malfoy podem ter, então, sim, eu só disse isso e voltei a tentar entrar, dessa vez o sonserino me impediu passando um braço pela minha cintura e me empurrando com violência para longe, me desequilibrei e caí no chão. Eles riram.

"Já avisei, estamos usando o banheiro, cai fo..." mas antes que ele terminasse a frase eu já tinha sacado a minha varinha e realizado um _Petrificus Totalus_ perfeito. Não é inteligente arranjar briga com pessoas mais velhas e fisicamente mais robustas que você. Só que eu não pretendia ter um duelo físico com ele, de qualquer forma. Estava querendo unicamente entrar no banheiro e poder me aliviar em paz. O primeiro feitiço acertou o idiota da esquerda na cara. O da direita foi esperto o suficiente e sacou a varinha desviando do meu segundo feitiço.

"Seu idiota!" ele bradou assim que se desviou. "É só usar a droga de outro banheiro!"

"Uhnf!" exclamei. O que traduzindo seria: _Eu estou muito apertado para isso!_ Mas eu não estava no humor para me explicar muito.

E também não estava com saco para duelar, por favor, eu tinha mais o que fazer, e lancei aquele feitiço no outro porque eu não me chamo Weasley só por conta das sardas e o cabelo ruivo, cabeça quente é genético. Quando o outro idiota se abaixou ao defender um feitiço de pústulas amarelas que lancei em seguida, corri para a porta. Céus, minha bexiga ia me matar.

E foi aí que eu deveria ter percebido que aquele dia não era um dia azarado só pelo fato de ser sexta-feira 13, a professora de adivinhação ter previsto que eu ia morrer enfaticamente, ou tudo que havia acontecido anteriormente incluindo ser impedido de entrar no banheiro por veteranos de outra casa.

Tudo isso era só o prelúdio, um avizinho simpático do destino do que estaria por vir. Porque naquele momento que eu abri a porta com violência e entrei correndo, um sonserino, provavelmente um dos idiotas que estavam "ocupando" o banheiro, estava tentando sair.

Até aí tudo bem, teria sido um esbarrão como outro qualquer – mesmo sendo um desprezível contato-físico-não-autorizado é passível de perdão quando sua bexiga está no ponto de estourar -, contudo, não satisfeito em estar no meu caminho naquele momento, ele carregava cuidadosamente contra o corpo um frasco grande cheio de poção. E esse foi o problema.

Se ele tivesse segurando desleixadamente, eu cairia sobre ele, o frasco sairia voando, se espatifaria e no máximo mancharia o chão ou algo parecido.

Mas ele segurava o frasco contra o peito como quem segura um filho recém nascido, e quando eu caí no chão o frasco quebrou-se entre nós dois. E _essa _foi à merda.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que gostem da fic e perdoem qualquer possível erro de ortografia. A fic foi meio escrita na pressa, mas com todo o meu amor para a minha gêmula mais foda: Mandy.

Se você gostou da leitura ou estiver interessado no resto da história, pode deixar um review dizendo isso que a autora aqui vai se sentir muito melhor e segura com esse trabalho.

(E o título é meio mongol mesmo, mas eu acabei indo com a cara dele :P)


	2. Parte II

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Nanda Weasley**  
Par/Personagem:** Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
****Resumo: **Em um acidente com uma poção ainda não testada Scorpius e Hugo são obrigados a ficarem sempre juntos. Eles só não esperavam acabar gostando da presença um do outro.**  
Disclaimer:** JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.

* * *

_**Para Mandy XD**_

* * *

**Parte II**

Eu li o que esse idiota escreveu, e por sinal, ele tem um estilo desnecessariamente vulgar. Por Deus, parece que eu posso perfeitamente ouvi-lo narrando essa história com sua voz lenta e excessivamente baixa.

Quando Dr. Hodgson disse que seria bom se tentássemos nos comunicar por vias textuais já que oralmente Weasley é uma porta, eu jamais imaginei que ele fosse ser levado a sério por um de nós. Desacreditei inclusive quando Weasley colocou o nariz sardento e comprido sobre algumas folhas de papel e deixou o cabelo ruivo mal cortado e mal cuidado cair por sobre o seu rosto no ato de escrever, ninguém levaria a sério uma pessoa dessas. Parecia a mim que ele estava mais precisamente tentando dormir sobre a mesa do que escrever. E como dormir é o que ele mais faz, eu não estranharia.

Agora, o pior é a caligrafia. Demorei horas só para entender o que ele estava querendo dizer e no final me perguntei se ele não sofria de dislexia crônica. O que são os L's dele? Parecem uns P's com cedilha e não me pergunte como pode ser isso. Vi-o escrever tantas e tantas páginas que depois que li pensei: _só isso?_ Até me dar conta de que é culpa daquela letra de ogro montanhês recém alfabetizado dele. Nunca havia encontrado alguém com mais de oito anos com uma letra tão garranchuda e feia como aquela.

Ah, eu sei que Dr. Hodgson e provavelmente o próprio Weasley vão ler isso, e eu sinceramente pouco me importo. Não pode ser considerado uma ofensa dizer a verdade.

Como o Hugo (sou obrigado a chamá-lo assim já que Weasleys são como coelhos e Hogwarts parece ter sofrido uma infestação gravíssima deles) parou a história na melhor parte eu resolvi continuá-la e explicar como chegamos aqui.

Não sou profissional nisso, no entanto sei que a minha escrita é melhor que a dele, porque afinal eu leio os livros da escola, faço os deveres e minhas notas são melhores, tenho que escrever igualmente melhor. Não me importa que ele fale das diferenças que possam existir entre dissertação e narrativa, na pior das hipóteses terei sido ao menos didático.

No dia 6 de Outubro do ano de 2023 nosso professor de poções, passou para os estudantes do curso avançado do sétimo ano, um trabalho desafiador que serviria como nota extra. Tratava-se de um experimento no qual deveríamos criar uma poção do amor eficiente e diferente das existentes na atualidade. Não havendo objeções quanto ao trabalho ser em grupo, me uni com mais três amigos da casa a qual pertenço, Sonserina, e nos pusermos a trabalhar. Realizamos pesquisas exaustivas, testando inclusive os componentes e funcionalidade da poção mais popular atualmente no mercado, da marca _Gemialidades Weasley_.

Descobrimos quais eram seus princípios através da retrogressão elementar e montamos a nossa versão dessa poção apenas a nível de averiguação residual, conferindo se tínhamos deduzido tudo corretamente. Tendo essa afirmativa tornada válida, passamos à segunda fase e baseando-nos em informações cuja bibliografia encontra-se no trabalho escrito enviado junto com o que conseguimos raspar da minha roupa e a do Hugo Weasley ao professor de poções. Escolhemos os elementos inovadores que poderíamos usar e experimentamos diversas formulações dos mesmos.

No preciso dia 13 de Outubro de 2023 parecíamos ter encontrado a fórmula perfeita, exatamente uma semana após o lançamento do desafio. Como não pude me ater ao que tínhamos encontrado e sabendo através de estudos recentes que eu poderia alcançar um efeito melhor, ainda que instável, com raízes de _videira da punctura_¹, encomendei-as alguns dias antes e no almoço do dia 13 de outubro elas chegaram pelo correio coruja.

Devido ao horário atrasado e sendo a aula de poções a seguinte ao intervalo, eu e meu grupo seguimos para o primeiro lugar reservado que pudemos encontrar. Graças à instabilidade não arriscávamos um local público e de fácil acesso para misturar o último ingrediente, processo que requeria inclusive um cuidado redobrado. Corremos para o banheiro masculino mais próximo e lá eu completei a infusão que assumiu uma cor aveludada de vermelho alaranjado levemente cristalino. Por ser tão experimental era vital o transporte correto e o não contato com a pele humana. Com tudo completo e a poção já enfrascada, me dirigi cuidadosamente à porta do banheiro, faltavam aproximadamente dois minutos para o início da aula, quando repentinamente surgiu alguém correndo pela porta, colidindo com a minha pessoa.

O encontro de corpos e posterior queda ao chão, estilhaçou o frasco com a infusão que chamávamos provisoriamente de: Poção de Ligação 3/5 Punc.

É nesse ponto que a história de Hugo Weasley coincide com a minha. Só que diferente dele eu explicarei o que houve, no afã de que isso fique para a posterioridade e Weasleys possam ser eliminados do mundo.

Confesso, foi por erro meu que ficamos assim. Um erro que seria inofensivo se Hugo Weasley não tivesse entrado por aquela porta correndo e nos encharcasse de poção.

A _videira da punctura_ que eu havia acrescentado se fundiu com os ovos de besouros espanhóis, anulando praticamente todos os efeitos que trariam os sintomas de amor - que nada mais são do que uma recriação de um típico caso de obsessão compulsiva sexual - e como adicional, esses dois elementos juntos tiveram um efeito colateral que eu infortunadamente não pude prever.

Essa combinação é uma forma incomum e considerada por vezes excêntrica, para a realização de transplantes mágicos. Não é muito usada atualmente por terem-se formas mais eficazes e estáveis de realizar transplantes, ainda que se tenha notícia de comunidades bruxas alternativas que ainda optam por essa infusão.

Devido ao teor hipoteticamente amoroso que pretendíamos causar no sentido de atrair irresistivelmente um usuário, mais o fato de eu estar no momento segurando o frasco contra o meu peito e Weasley ter quase a mesma altura que eu, quando o frasco com a poção foi estilhaçada sobre nossos corpos na altura do tórax o efeito acabou por ser devastador: Nossos corações se tornaram um só.

O que corretamente falando seria um tipo de feitiço de ligação que agora une nossos corações, eles estão batendo no mesmo ritmo e com a mesma intensidade, como se fossem um só, essencial para a sobrevivência um do outro. A sorte é que eu e Weasley temos em média a mesma massa muscular, ou estaríamos realmente em maus lençóis. Nossa ligação fica mais instável, quanto mais distante permanecermos e se nos distanciarmos demasiadamente aparecem sintomas como diminuição da freqüência cardíaca, um aperto ou queimação no tórax, náuseas, vômitos, palidez e sensação de morte iminente. Ficando os corações muito tempo longe um do outro pode vir a causar um infarto e suas mesmas conseqüências, ainda que não tenhamos passado nem dos 18 anos.

Por isso é essencial ficarmos o mais próximo possível em um limite testado de 2 metros no máximo, já com incômodos sensitíveis. E _essa_ sim é a merda.

--

¹ Uma planta afrodisíaca que existe mesmo, não fui eu que inventei, o nome científico é: _Tribulus terrestris._

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês leitores me fizeram muito feliz com a resposta a essa fic \o/

Eu não achava que um ship tão... novo e diferente como Scorpius/Hugo pudesse agradar as pessoas.

Anyway, como deve ser, aqui foi mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! Não odeiem o pobre Scorpius pela forma que ele escreve, só estava irritado, prometo que melhora ;)

Lembre-se de deixar o review nosso de cada dia preu saber se estou agradando :S

Thanks especial para:** Mandy** (a dona dessa fic :P),** nessa**, **yuuki**, **Mara**, **Raw Potter**, **thais Weasley Malfoy** \o/


	3. Parte III

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Nanda Weasley**  
Par/Personagem:** Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
****Resumo: **Em um acidente com uma poção ainda não testada Scorpius e Hugo são obrigados a ficarem sempre juntos. Eles só não esperavam acabar gostando da presença um do outro.**  
Disclaimer:** JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.

* * *

_**Para Mandy XD**_

* * *

**Parte III **

Me sinto quase um escritor profissional após ler o que Malfoy chama de _narrativa_. Sério, eu dormi lendo o texto dele e ainda tive que ouvi-lo reclamando que babei em cima da folha. Pelo menos aquele texto serviu para me apagar por umas boas horas, eu estava realmente precisando. Mesmo acordando ao ser empurrado da cadeira para o chão, não faz muita diferença, meus pais me acordam assim de vez em quando, eu tenho o sono realmente pesado.

Viver com Scorpius Malfoy, não é tão difícil como eu imaginava, pelo menos é mais fácil do que meu pai fez parecer. Nunca vi o velho gritar tanto e parecer tão histérico. Ele fez um terrorismo tão grande que eu realmente acreditei que minha vida estava perdida e que era melhor arrancar o coração com as minhas próprias mãos do que ter que viver com Scorpius.

Ainda bem que eu preferi dar ouvidos à mamãe quando ela disse que era só esperar que a situação ia se resolver e que _"ele parece um bom menino, para um Malfoy"_. No geral ela quase sempre tem razão, então fiquei com a opinião dela.

Lendo o Scorpius - ele sempre me olha torto quando o chamo assim – descrevendo os sintomas dessa porcaria que está nos unindo me lembrei como experimentamos todas aquelas sensações estranhas pela primeira vez.

Como eu disse anteriormente, caí sobre ele, espatifei a porcaria do vidro entre nós, o sonserino idiota que estivera tentado bloquear minha entrada apareceu atrás de mim. Me vi todo melecado e pensei mal humorado _"Legal, mas uma mancha nas minhas vestes!"_, levantei e deixei os outros dois para trás, esquecendo novamente da presença deles. Acho que um deles me xingou ou veio atrás de mim, não sei. Eu só lembro do meu objetivo fixo e determinado, chegar ao banheiro e me aliviar.

Caí de cara no chão com a mão na porta de um dos boxes, apaguei completamente e não lembro de mais nada. Pelo menos não até acordar na enfermaria e dar de cara com os meus pais.

Cara, que droga. Por que os pais têm que ser chamados nessas horas? Eu ficaria muito mais em paz sem ver meu pai andando de um lado para o outro histérico e minha mãe com cara de choro me olhando como se eu tivesse um pé saindo da minha testa.

De uma coisa o Scorpius está meio certo, Hogwarts é cheia de Weasleys, e houve um mutirão deles querendo ver se estava tudo certo, droga, eu detesto essa atenção desnecessária. Ainda mais quando vêm aquelas primas e ficam querendo consolar passando a mão ou tocando na gente, efetuando milhares de contatos-físicos-não-autorizados que simplesmente me irritam. Eu poderia sinceramente passar sem isso. Pelo menos bastou rosnar a segunda vez e eles desistiram da idéia de me consolar.

A única pessoa além dos meus pais que conseguiu ficar do meu lado naquele momento foi a Lily. Mas a Lily sempre foi de longe a minha prima favorita, ela atende às normas do não-tocar-sem-permissão e sabe conversar sobre coisas interessantes.

Estávamos falando empolgados sobre quadribol quando eu ouvi algo semelhante a uma discussão esquizofrênica. Parecia que Scorpius conversava com ele mesmo, unicamente mudando a voz para um tom levemente mais grave quando interpretava a sua outra personalidade.

Claro que no final eu descobri que era o pai dele que estava falando com ele do outro lado do biombo que a enfermeira fez o favor de colocar ao redor da minha cama. Eu realmente não sabia que pai e filho eram tão parecidos. É engraçado pensar que provavelmente Scorpius vai ser meio careca quando ficar mais velho, já que o pai dele parece estar perdendo cabelos. Ainda bem que tenho os genes cabeludos da minha mãe e posso me gabar disso por aí.

A princípio ninguém sabia muito o que tinha acontecido de fato, nem a enfermeira tinha certeza do que se passava além de alguma espécie de feitiço que me grudava ao Malfoy Jr. (meu pai o chama assim, e eu gostei do apelido). E por isso éramos mantidos próximos um do outro, ainda assim eu já não estava me sentindo bem, mas na hora achei que fosse só um efeito colateral qualquer.

Só que meu pai não gosta do pai do Scorpius e nem o meu vô gosta do vô dele – ainda que essa informação pareça meio jogada, mas é porque você nunca assistiu os dois discutindo, _hilário_! Por isso nossos pais, depois de uma briga que eu nem sei como começou, e ignorando o que nossas mães diziam e a enfermeira recomendava, resolveram que não teria problema nos separarmos.

Bem, assim que eu levantei da cama fui para o banheiro tomar um banho, cara, eu me sentia ainda sujo daquela poção, e estava com uma dor muito incômoda no tórax, dando uma sensação de sufocamento. O pai do Scorpius o arrumava para levá-lo a um médico de sei-lá-aonde ver o que tinha acontecido como se todos já não soubéssemos.

Fui até o banheiro arfando, como se não conseguisse respirar direito, cheguei lá e tirei as minhas roupas de qualquer jeito jogando no chão como eu sempre fazia – para desespero da minha mãe -, abri o chuveiro e meti a cara embaixo da água. Não melhorou. Senti minhas pernas tremendo, meus braços sem forças e a sensação de que eu colocaria tudo para fora naquele instante.

Levemente inconsciente de meus movimentos eu me virei para sair. Aquele era o lugar _errado_ de se estar, eu sabia. Aos tropeços eu tentei ir para a porta do banheiro, estava buscando o que estava me faltando, um pedaço de mim. Quando esticava a mão fracamente para abrir a porta, ela foi escancarada repentinamente e dessa vez foi Scorpius que acabou caindo sobre mim. Ele é dois anos mais velho, alguns dedos mais alto, mesmo que minhas pernas não estivessem virando geléia e ele não tivesse de fato _pulado_ em mim, acho que não teria agüentado. Caímos abraçados no chão no mesmo instante, a dor havia sido tão grande e o alívio igualmente satisfatório que senti naquele momento meus olhos molhados. O Scorpius inclusive já havia corrido até mim chorando. A cara dele foi engraçada.

Ainda tive tempo de ouvir o pai dele gritando e correndo atrás do filho, sua cara pálida e fina apareceu na porta instantes depois, Scorpius grudado em mim e eu nele. Sei lá, era uma sensação de que deveríamos nos grudar ou nossos corações parariam de bater, meu corpo estava buscando o dele e o dele o meu.

Tá, a Lily ficou rindo por uns bons minutos quando eu comentei isso, mas não é como se estivéssemos apaixonados ou algo do tipo, a sensação é real e não é nem um pouco romântica ou fútil como dizem os livros, sentir que você vai morrer não é legal, é desesperador, e foi por isso que Scorpius pulou em cima de mim e eu o puxei para mais perto e nós choramos quando o contato se efetuou. Se bem que na verdade foi ele que chorou. Acho que esse foi um dos primeiro contatos-físicos-não-autorizados que trouxe com ele a sensação de alívio e não de invasão do meu espaço.

Claro que tudo isso soou extremamente gay, acrescentando ainda o fato de que eu estava nu e molhado com um cara me agarrando no chão de um banheiro. Mas droga, não era nada disso. E também, nem ligo mais, já descobriram o que é mesmo, então podemos deixar o teor gay da história de lado. Não importa que James e Lily digam ou os risinhos que Rose dá. E ainda tenho que aturar o Albus se divertindo horrores. Ele é meio que colega do Scorpius, os dois são do mesmo ano e parece que têm umas aulas em comum, então ele sempre arranja um motivo ou outro pra vir até nós e faz aquela cara sádica de quem está achando isso à piada do ano. Porque não aconteceu com ele!

De qualquer forma, diferente do que meu pai gritou, o pai do Scorpius sussurrou freneticamente e meus primos gostaram de dar a entender. Viver com o Malfoy Jr. não é nem de longe ruim.

E eu sei que você está lendo isso aqui, Scorpius, então, aproveito para avisar que eu não gosto da porcaria da sua insônia. Se você não consegue dormir o problema é seu, não fique me cutucando, tentando conversar ou me chutando. Apenas dê com a cabeça na parede e vê se apaga em paz. E não pense que eu não sei que você às vezes pula para a minha cama, eu sei que é mais confortável ficar junto, não precisa tratar isso como um segredo, não vou te expulsar, apenas não solte a sua frustração na minha bunda com seus chutes enquanto eu estou dormindo.

O engraçado é o quanto ficamos populares depois que isso ocorreu. Tem gente que diz que sempre soube. Agora o que eles sempre souberam é que eu não sei. Tipo, como alguém pode ter adivinhado com antecedência que uma poção doida ia fazer isso com a gente? Bando de idiotas.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, ok. Esse capítulo foi menor que o anterior, acho xD Mas foi necessário, foi sim u,u Eu ia atualizar à sexta-feira, como padrão mas... mas... eu esqueci :X

Mas a Mandy carinhosamente (cofcof) me lembrou desse meu deslize, mas findis foi tenso pra mim mesmo. Anyway, mesmo que com um leve atraso, aí vai o capítulo novo \o/! Espero que estejam gostando. Se não estiverem, podem colocar a boca no trombone (ou os dedos no review). Se gostarem, também dêem suas opniões, sim? Eu gosto de toda e qualquer demonstração de: estou lendo/oi acompanho a sua história/prossiga!, ok ;)?

_Agradecimentos:_ **Mandy XD**, **Raw Potter**, **Anna Malfoy**, **thais Weasley Malfoy** (booooom, vão ter situações descritas na medida do possível :P Descrita pelos dois, claro, mas tudo tem uma explicação, prometo.)


	4. Parte IV

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **_Daqui para frente não há betagem :X_**  
Par/Personagem:** Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
****Resumo: **Em um acidente com uma poção ainda não testada Scorpius e Hugo são obrigados a ficarem sempre juntos. Eles só não esperavam acabar gostando da presença um do outro.**  
Disclaimer:** JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.

* * *

_**Para Mandy XD**_

* * *

**Parte IV**

A inocência... Ou eu faria melhor chamando de retardamento? Do Hugo às vezes me espanta. Sim, agora estou te chamando só de Hugo, então não faça essa cara e pare de ler por cima do meu ombro, eu não fiz isso na sua vez. Privacidade, Hugo. Privacidade!

Sobre o fim desse último texto, diferente do que ele no seu próprio mundo utópico pensa, as pessoas estão sempre atentas aos outros, fazendo questão de expor suas impressões para alguns amigos, ou seja, todo mundo nesse castelo já havia se dado conta que a reclusão social do Hugo na verdade é medo de revelar até a ele mesmo quem ele é. Além do que, basta não ser excessivamente ignorante para perceber que eu nunca saí com nenhuma garota e eventualmente fico amigo _demais_ de certos meninos por um tempo. Parece nessas horas que Hugo viveu mais tempo do que o aceitável em seu próprio mundinho para notar essas coisas, inclusive, notar a si mesmo. É claro que as pessoas dizem que já sabiam, porque oh! Realmente, elas notaram antes de você!

Bom, eu não vim falar sobre isso. Na verdade só puxei o assunto porque ele é contextualizado e eu preciso me acalmar e descontar minha frustração de alguma forma, mesmo que seja na pessoa com a qual tenho convivido 24h por dia há uma semana. Contudo, devo me concentrar é em descontar a raiva em Albus Potter, o ser mais abominável que já pisou nesse mundo. Como, eu me pergunto COMO, alguém pode ser tão abissal? Meu pai sempre esteve certo quando avisou que grifinórios eram imbecis. Se eu o tivesse dado ouvidos metade disso tudo não teria acontecido.

Ok. Hugo está dizendo que eu não estou fazendo sentido, tenho que explicar as coisas. Calma, só preciso respirar um pouco antes.

Era uma manhã clara, fugindo dos padrões usualmente chuvosos desse outono, acordei contente comigo mesmo sem nenhum motivo em especial. Eu e Hugo estávamos nos dando realmente bem e começava a ser cada vez menos incômodo ter de ficar ao lado dele o tempo todo. Hugo estava inclusive tomando mais banhos do que o costume e deixando seu cabelo menos deplorável que o usual. Se me permitem dizer, a imagem de Hugo mudou aos meus olhos, não o imaginava como alguém minimamente interessante antes de vê-lo limpo e arrumado. O que um bom banho não faz com as pessoas?

Naquela manhã em especial eu me sentia muito bem, nunca se sabe o quanto rever o sol após quase um mês de chuvas torrenciais pode motivar alguém, portanto resolvi que era dia de vestir coisas confortáveis, coloquei minha veste mais folgada e minhas roupas de baixo mais antigas (as quais considero sensitivamente mais macias), minhas meias com dos dedos furados e o sapato mais surrado que eu me permito ter. Basicamente, eu estava terrível. Confortável. Contudo, terrível.

Hugo pareceu não ter sido atingido pelo humor matutino do sol enfim visível e continuava com o mesmo semblante levemente parvo que tem toda manhã. Ele chegou a tentar vestir umas vestes sujas, céus, sujas! Por _isso_ que ninguém chega muito perto dele. Todavia, o convenci enfaticamente a tomar um bom banho e usar uma roupa limpa, ainda que sobre protestos.

Uma das coisas mais estranhas que demoramos a nos acostumar foi o banho. Tornara-se levemente incômodo, principalmente se o outro fica muito distante. Ou seja, um toma banho enquanto o outro fica em pé por perto fazendo absolutamente nada. Se quisermos sentar no vaso no intuito de descansar um pouco, já começa a faltar ar e a sensação de pressão na região do tórax, um incômodo completamente desnecessário.

Hugo diz que tomar banho _sempre_ foi desconfortável, entretanto, tenho a impressão de que a cada dia ele vem apreciando mais esse hábito saudável. E seria hipocrisia demais eu negar que um dos motivos para essa súbita mudança de opinião, não é em parte minha culpa. Hugo adquiriu o hábito inconscientemente ganho de observar intensamente meu corpo nu. Acho que ele tem gostado do que vê, por isso os banhos passaram a ser interessantes. Um ambiente limitado no qual se tem um motivo para permanecer despido ao lado de outra pessoa atraente é sempre algo que agrada até a mais simplória das almas.

Eu sei que ele vai ler isso, então não custa dizer que também gosto do que tenho visto naquele banheiro. Entretanto, ainda acho absurdamente desnecessário o hábito que ele tem de corar quando o pego me olhando, digo, qual o problema, não é como se ele nunca tivesse visto outro menino nu em toda a sua vida, certo?

Como eu dizia, aquele era um bom dia, tínhamos sol, eu tinha a minha roupa confortável e Hugo tinha tomado banho e estava satisfatoriamente vestido, cabelo escovado e dentes limpos. Tudo para ser um bom dia, se não, ao menos um dia confortável. Quem sabe poderíamos até compartilhar alguns momentos ao sol nos intervalos? Fazia tempo que a chuva não nos permitia aproveitar devidamente o fato de estarmos do lado de fora do castelo.

O dia transcorreu tranqüilo, os primeiros tempos eram meus, aulas de aritmancia, Hugo conseguiu inclusive não roncar enquanto dormia na aula, uma melhora digna de reconhecimento. Os próximos tempos foram dele, uma aula dupla dividida com grifinórios de herbologia, como sempre, eu não tinha permissão de ajudar Hugo em nenhuma tarefa, afinal, já sabia a matéria, por tanto permaneci calado no meu canto enquanto o via acidentalmente incitar a videira brava e ser atacado por ela.

Hugo deve agradecer à prima dele, que foi rápida o suficiente para soltá-lo sem maiores danos. Inclusive, Lily Potter sempre me deixou desconfortável, ela tem essa estranha mania de me encarar fixamente às vezes, desde o quinto ano. Ela havia parado há um tempo, mas desde o incidente com o primo dela, os olhares retornaram, porém, surpreendentemente agora ela sorri para mim vez ou outra. Uma criatura curiosa ela. É uma das poucas que toleram e é tolerada pelo Hugo, isso deve valer alguma coisa em algum lugar.

Após aulas duplas de herbologia, ainda era a vez dele, e seguimos tranqüilos para uma aula (em minha opinião) inútil de adivinhação. Almoçamos na mesa da Sonserina e foi no caminho para a minha aula de poções que aquele bosta do Albus Potter surgiu.

Nada contra ele, afinal, é primo do Hugo (se bem que sendo um Weasley, é mais fácil perguntar de quem ele _não_ é primo), e bom, somos do mesmo ano e tivemos um histórico de, ahn... _Amizade_. Mesmo a _amizade_ tendo acabado desde o fim do sexto ano, mantínhamos um relacionamento razoável e tranqüilo. E é exatamente isso que não justifica o comportamento infantil, idiota e sem sentido dele.

O imbecil descabelado nos alcançou no corredor depois do almoço e seguiu para a aula conversando normalmente, o safado! Imagino se ele já não estava planejando tudo naquele momento. Não acredito que ele possa estar na Grifinória, ele é tão, mas tão não honrado e essas outras babaquices da casa vermelha.

Eu estava animado demais para notar algo diferente e Hugo é inútil quando se trata de reparar em qualquer coisa que seja. Então, nesse dia em específico, Albus sentou perto de nós e se pôs a conversar animadamente enquanto preparávamos a poção e eu me deixei levar. Hugo começou a cochilar na mesa assim que passamos pela porta, e confesso que uma companhia diferente não era de todo ruim. Como vizinhos de caldeirão continuamos conversando até o fim da aula, quando entregamos ao professor duas amostras perfeitas. Obviamente, foi nosso comparável talento nato em poções que desencadeou o começo da nossa... _Amizade_. Era bom poder trabalhar novamente com alguém que apreciava a aula tanto como eu.

Isso foi pura armação daquele dissimulado! Ele sabia_ muito bem_ que eu não saia com ninguém há algum tempo, e agora, grudado com o Hugo como eu estava, isso se tornara ainda mais impossível. Até porque, o próprio Hugo estava fora de cogitação. Eu não podia simplesmente pensar em ter algo a mais com alguém que tomava banho comigo há uma semana e ainda corava toda vez que me via sem roupa. Sinceramente, ele tem 16 anos com uma mentalidade de 12.

E o imbecil do Potter sabia disso, ele sabia que eu estava necessitado, carente e precisando relaxar um pouco da presença do Weasley. Mesmo se tratando de uma pessoa de fácil convívio, temos de convir que ser obrigado a dividir sua vida com alguém praticamente desconhecido nunca é como um fim de semana ensolarado em Hogsmead.

E ele me olhou com aqueles malditos olhos verdes que eu gostei por anos, sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que eu conheci durante muito tempo, e fez uma proposta ao erguer as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e perguntar:

"De noite o sono do meu primo é ainda mais pesado."

Obviamente entendi no mesmo minuto o que ele estava querendo dizer. Olhei rapidamente na direção de Hugo e o vi ressonando na mesa ao lado tranqüilamente.

"Meia noite ele já está dormindo com certeza." eu respondi sabendo perfeitamente bem os horários do Hugo, afinal, eu sempre demoro a dormir (maldita insônia), não sou como um saco de bosta que cai em qualquer lugar e fica como ele.

Eu deveria saber, oh, como eu deveria saber que não se deve mexer com ex. Não existe sexo casual com um ex. _Nunca_. E mesmo assim a emoção, o desejo e a solidão falaram mais alto e eu marquei o encontro com Albus. Nunca me senti tão imbecil.

Claro que tudo inicialmente deu certo. Meia noite ele bateu na porta levemente, Hugo estava completamente apagado. Minha intenção era levá-lo para minha cama, jogar alguns feitiços que silenciassem o ambiente em volta do Hugo (haviam coisas que ainda era cedo de mais para ele saber) e poder curtir uma noite perfeitamente prazerosa. Entretanto, quando abri a porta, Albus voou em mim. Não houve nenhum cumprimento, aviso ou cordialidade, ele parecia ansioso pelo momento derradeiro.

Vai inevitavelmente soar estranho o que escreverei, no entanto, a verdade é que de repente, com a pessoa que eu gostara durante dois anos grudada em mim, corpo contra corpo, eu me senti sujo. Não foi excitação que senti com aqueles lábios, aquelas mãos ou com o contato, foi destacadamente uma sensação de sujeira. Como um ato de traição eminente, traição a mim mesmo.

Claro que isso não é normal, eu não estava traindo ninguém e não achava sujo sair com outros garotos, de forma alguma, por isso tentei expulsar essas sensações da minha mente e quando vi, as minhas vestes já estavam no chão. Albus parecia realmente estar precisando de um trato, eu não me sentia no direito de negar aquilo, mesmo sentindo a vontade de sair do abraço dele e me afastar.

Eu juro, juro que não o vi me arrastando, não percebi a distância que ele estava impondo, enquanto me empurrava de móvel em móvel, fazendo barulho e desarrumando tudo. Só fui perceber quando me dei conta de que a dor no meu tórax não era de prazer, nem devida ao contato físico apertado. Abri os olhos e me vi arfando no banheiro. E eu não estava arfando de prazer, meu pulmão estava realmente protestando, eu não conseguia respirar. Tentei me afastar do babaca, empurrá-lo, meus instintos me diziam para fugir, eu tinha que correr, eu precisava encontrar _ele_, encontrar _ele_, só _ele_ importava, não esse estúpido beijando o meu pescoço, eu não estava tendo prazer, queria vomitar, me livrar, porém, meus braços pareciam geléias e eu não podia afastá-lo, eu não conseguia ir atrás _dele_.

Sinceramente, eu estava já desistindo de lutar, preferia desmaiar ou até morrer de uma vez, do que sofrer daquela forma, por isso eu me permiti um último suspiro antes de me render, naquele preciso instante a porta foi repentinamente escancarada.

Não sei até agora se foi efeito do feitiço que unia nossos corações ou algo mais profundo e assustador que a simples magia, porém, quando vi o rosto sardento de Hugo entrando no banheiro com uma expressão de dor que eu podia jurar ser idêntica à minha, meu corpo ganhou uma nova força desconhecida e imprevista. De repente empurrar Potter de cima de mim foi fácil e eu corri para o Hugo.

Agradeço veementemente ao fato dele ser a pessoa mais desatenta do mundo e por simplesmente não perceber (ou não ligar) que eu estivesse mantendo relações interpessoais com o primo dele no banheiro do nosso quarto. Naquele momento ele só correu na minha direção e eu na dele.

Quando nossos corpos se encontraram as minhas pernas falharam, a última faísca de força se fora. Eu caí lentamente puxando Hugo comigo, ele conseguiu no máximo nos manter de joelhos no chão, enquanto eu sentia o peito dele contra o meu e agradecia ao fato de estar seminu e ele só com uma camiseta, o calor era reconfortante. Foi a primeira vez que tive total percepção de que nossos peitos parecem se encaixar perfeitamente.

O alívio foi imediato. Novamente eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos e desejei nunca mais me separar dele, suas mãos, no geral desajeitadas, passaram pelos meus cabelos, aquele foi o primeiro ato de carinho que eu o vi realizar com qualquer pessoa. Me dei conta do cheiro característico dos cabelos cacheados de Hugo. Como eu não tinha reparado que eram tão cheirosos?

E foi nesse instante preciso que a merda do Potter resolveu rir. Eu sei que não deveria falar palavrões no texto, mas só de lembrar dele eu tenho úlceras de ódio e pouco me importa se vou pegar uma detenção por escrever isso. O Potter é um merda, um completo puto infeliz que eu quero matar.

Se você acha que o filhote de verme-cego com grindylow se contentou apenas em rir e ir embora (Ah, eu teria ficado muito feliz se ele tivesse simplesmente feito isso!), está muito enganado. Aquilo era só o começo. O Maldito começo.

Não lembro o que ele falou, sinceramente, eu estava ocupado de mais tentando fazer meu coração voltar a bater direito para isso. Por alto posso comentar que ele disse achar interessante a falta de espaço que podia ser imposta entre nós e o desgraçado riu, ele _riu_ da cena! Só uma pessoa com o cérebro de uma fada mordente manca pode achar engraçado quase _matar_ duas pessoas. E ainda falam que os sonserinos são os comensais inescrupulosos!

Claro que eu gritei tudo isso na cara dele, e Hugo, com os olhos ainda vermelhos, estava mais zangado do que eu já o vi. Foi assim que começamos uma briga.

Não sei como nem de que forma, eu e Hugo tínhamos levantado e já estávamos na sala com Potter, gritando e soltando farpas uns para os outros. No meio disso tudo eu tinha dado as mão com o Hugo. Esse fato inclusive teria sido desconsiderado se Albus não tivesse me dado um empurrão e feito com que eu caísse puxando Weasley comigo.

Eu sei que estávamos exaltados, e ainda não sei o que minha mão fazia dada com a do Weasley, o que significa que nada naquela noite estava fazendo muito sentido. Ok, eu xinguei Potter e disse algumas verdades, comentei o fato de não o achar mais atraente e Hugo também disse um bando de baboseiras, tanto para mim quanto para o primo, e alguma dessas coisas ofendeu Albus, eu concordei com o que foi dito e quando vi estava sendo empurrado com violência para trás.

Sorte minha que para trás naquele momento significava _para a cama_. Poderíamos ter ficado só nisso, e eu já teria motivos suficientes para odiar Albus por toda uma vida e mais um pouco além disso. Ele quase me matou!

Foi simplesmente ridículo, não é como se ele pudesse me culpar de alguma coisa ao ponto de a vingança ser a minha morte. Quem terminou o namoro foi ele, eu ainda fiz questão de aceitar excepcionalmente bem o fim, tínhamos um bom relacionamento impessoal e eu não estou andando com Hugo porque pretendia atingir ou irritar Albus. Foi um acidente! Meu mundo não gira entorno de Albus, nunca girou. Inclusive, essa foi uma das desculpas que ele usou para terminar tudo. Babaca egocêntrico de merda.

A questão, é que, não contente com toda essa lista de acusações horrendas contra ele, o imbecil ainda teve a audácia de achar que mais uma travessura não seria ruim para fechar a noite com chave de ouro. Após me empurrar ele sacou a varinha (céus, como eu odeio o fato de ele ser tão bom em duelos, malditos genes Potter!) e atacou desumanamente a mim e ao Hugo.

Se você não sabe o que ele fez, bem, ele simplesmente achou que seria uma ótima piada, ou sei lá o que (o irmão dele era famoso pelo senso de humor igualmente escuso), acorrentar eu e Hugo à cama. Não cada um a sua cama. NÃO! Ele conjurou uma algema prendendo Hugo a mim e outra corrente nos prendendo à cama.

Oh, claro, a piada do ano. Amarre dois garotos já totalmente ferrados por um feitiço a uma cama e vá embora os deixando sem varinha. A minha se encontrava naquele momento no meio das minhas vestes perto da porta e Hugo tem essa maldita mania de deixar a varinha dele na mochila, ao lado da cama _dele_.

Demoramos dois malditos dias para sermos encontrados pela irmã do Hugo. Veja bem isso, espalharam pelo castelo um boato de que queríamos privacidade! Por isso ninguém nos procurou, mas Merlin sabe como eu agradeço o fato de Rose Weasley ser sensata e esperta o suficiente para notar que Albus estava estranho e que Hugo não teria um final de semana privativo comigo. Ela veio até nós e nos libertou, e fez o favor de parecer preocupada e consternada e não divertida. Mesmo tendo a ousadia de perguntar se era algum tipo de fetiche. Por favor, tirem as revistas femininas das mãos das meninas. FETICHE?

Mas Albus vai pagar. Se vai. Ninguém tem o direito de fazer meu pulso ficar com uma marca ridícula e sair impune. E eu não vou dar ouvidos para o Sr. Hugo Pacifista Weasley. Eu sei que a marca é em parte culpa das movimentações que resolvemos fazer enquanto acorrentados, no entanto não existiram marcas se não houvesse algemas.

E em minha opinião não há males que vêm para o bem. Não mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem qualquer erro mais grave de português, mas daqui para frente não há mais betagem :(

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, faltam só mais dois para terminar a fic, sendo a sexta parte mais como um epílogo õ.o

Lembre-se sempre de deixar review, fazer um autor feliz e colaborar para a citividade do mundo P

\o/

* * *

_Agradecimentos:_ **Mandy XD**, **yuuki**, **Raw Potter** _(Bom, como pode ser visto por esse capítulo, a fic não vai falar muuuito do cotidiano, mas vai dar algumas pinceladas sobre ele e pans )_, **thais Weasley Malfoy**, **Nina Marina**, **quindim** _(#NHAC#)_


	5. Parte V

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **_Daqui para frente não há betagem :X_**  
Par/Personagem:** Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
****Resumo: **Em um acidente com uma poção ainda não testada Scorpius e Hugo são obrigados a ficarem sempre juntos. Eles só não esperavam acabar gostando da presença um do outro.**  
Disclaimer:** JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.

* * *

_**Para Mandy XD**_

* * *

**Parte V**

Certo, eu deixei o Scorpius desabafar, agora as coisas devem ser melhor contadas, não foi tudo tão ruim assim e eu não sou um passivista idiota como ele deu a entender nesse último texto. O que acontece é que ele ficou envergonhado demais com o que Albus viu quando voltou no dia seguinte para desfazer o feitiço – o que Scorpius inclusive não permitiu que fosse feito - para perdoá-lo tão cedo. Eu sinceramente não me importo. Albus é meu primo e eu acredito nele.

Mas falando nisso, eu tenho que parar de deixar o Scorpius escrever quando está com raiva, ele sempre me faz parecer um idiota. Não que eu realmente me importe com o que alguém vai pensar ao ler o que ele escreveu, mas nunca é legal se ver retratado como um retardado.

Eu vi sim quando entrei correndo naquele banheiro Scorpius se agarrando com o meu primo, e ele se esquece que eu e Albus somos da mesma família, e em famílias fofocas sobre os outros parentes sempre existem, principalmente quando meu pai é melhor amigo do outro pai. Eu já sabia que Scorpius e Albus haviam namorado e lembro até hoje do alívio do tio Harry quando os dois terminaram, ele deu uma festa no verão passado para comemorar. Não que tia Ginny tenha realmente gostado.

Só que eu estava tão nervoso e angustiado por acordar no meio da noite com aquela sensação de morte, que simplesmente não me importei com o que vi, queria só arrancar o Scorpius do meu primo e abraçá-lo.

Olha, eu realmente achei que não era da minha conta o relacionamento de vocês dois, só não estava afim morrer. Não pretendia também ter aquela briga na qual chamei meu primo de babaca invejoso, não é o tipo de coisa que eu digo, e você não devia ter dito que ele era realmente um invejoso, ou acrescentado me achava muito mais excitante que ele – eu sei que isso foi dito só para irritá-lo, não se preocupe -, mas você não pode realmente acreditar que Albus não estava bem intencionado, até certo ponto.

Sério, quando eu iria perceber sozinho que sentia ciúmes de você? Se não fosse pela cena que presenciei no banheiro, eu jamais deixaria esse sentimento vir a tona. Eu me senti um intruso horrível ali naquele banheiro, mas você correu na minha direção, me abraçou e se segurou em mim, passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento que talvez, e só talvez, você pudesse ter escolhido a mim, um pirralho dois anos mais novo e inexperiente no lugar do meu primo. Aquilo fez meu coração ficar estranho, e não foi por causa do transplante, eu tenho certeza.

Eu não deveria ter dito o que eu disse para o Albus, mas de repente eu me senti no direito de tentar te defender, sua mão na minha me deu uma inspiração de batalha que eu poucas vezes senti. Ainda bem que Albus é esperto o suficiente para saber que eu só disse aquilo tudo porque estava, bem, morrendo de ciúmes da intimidade que vocês dois tinham, que eu achava que nunca poderia ter.

Vamos, você tem que confessar que Albus foi genial! Só o transplante não era suficiente, estávamos sempre próximos, mas cada um ainda em seu canto. As algemas nos obrigaram a dividir uma cama.

Você não sabe como eu me senti quando me dei conta da situação como um todo...

_**Você dormiu!**_

Você não tem direito de escrever no meio do meu texto! Largue essa pena de repetição rápida!

_**Não. Eu vou te ajudar a escrever essa história, o Dr. Hodgson disse para fazermos isso.**_

A gente pode fazer isso depois. Não era para você ler _esse_ texto aqui antes de eu terminar! Saí daqui!

_**Para de ser fresco, vou escrever com você.**_

Droga... é a minha vez!

_**Não seja criança, Hugo.**_

Certo. Mas só se você ficar calado a maior parte do tempo e me deixar narrar.

_**Ok, eu só vou te ajudar. Conte-me, como você se sentiu naquela situação? Você estava dormindo!**_

Você sabe o quanto é incômodo fazer isso enquanto você lê? Não posso simplesmente ser sincero com você baforando no meu pescoço o tempo todo...

_**Então fique aí escrevendo sozinho, mas eu vou acrescentar o que eu quiser depois.**_

Tá, tá. Apenas me deixe em paz.

Bom, Dr. Hodgson, como você pediu, estamos experimentando agora além de compartilhar nossos trabalhos, permitir que o outro participe ativamente do ato de escrever. Nada mais de escrever na surdina ou na calada da noite no meio de uma crise de insônia. Mas é impossível eu deixar agora o Scorpius ler o que vou escrever. Como o senhor sugeriu, tentarei dizer através desses textos tudo que sinto, já que sou uma porta na hora de dizer qualquer coisa que faça sentido oralmente.

Não deve ser tão difícil entender como é incômodo escrever sobre alguém com essa pessoa olhando tudo. Então, só dessa vez vou escrever sozinho. Prometo que depois deixo Scorpius acrescentar o comentário que ele quiser.

Já estou me arrependendo de permitir isso, mas tudo bem.

Assim que Albus nos empurrou na cama e em seguida nos algemou, eu pude ver um sorriso, e quando seguiu para a porta ele estava rindo alto. Após desejar boa noite em um tom estranho ele nos deixou sozinhos aqui.

Olha, tudo bem, o Scorpius namorou meu primo por uns dois anos, mas eu convivo com o Al desde criança e acho que tenho o direito de dizer que o conheço melhor. Eu sei que ele e o James sempre foram de aprontar coisas e vez ou outra eu até participava das travessuras, mas assim como o James, Al sempre teve - até certo ponto - um limite e uma _boa intenção_ no que faz. E sim, eu sei que essa maldita boa intenção é o problema, ele acha que vai estar fazendo o bem mesmo quando, sei lá, acorrenta duas pessoas em uma cama contra a vontade delas.

Eu percebi na hora que aquilo era uma das travessuras dele, tinha que ter algum motivo por trás de tudo além de ciúmes. Foi quando pensei sobre esse possível motivo que me dei conta de estar de joelhos na cama de mão dadas e acorrentadas com Scorpius, no momento ainda sem blusa.

Olha, não importa o que Scorpius suponha sobre mim, mas a verdade é que corpos masculinos sempre me atraíram, eu sabia muito bem disso e por isso evitava os banheiros nos horários mais movimentados e nunca aceitei fazer parte do time de quadribol. Em que ele achava que eu gostava de pensar quando batia uma punheta sozinho no banheiro quando mais novo?

Só não gosto de invadir e de que invadam a minha privacidade. Sinceramente, o Scorpius sabe muito bem que o corpo dele é... é... ok, é excitante. Obvio que eu não consigo desviar os olhos e me sinto envergonhado quando ele me pegava observando.

Scorpius está no sétimo ano, já namorou Albus, é bonito e interessante. O que uma pessoa dessas faria com um pirralho do quinto ano esquisito como eu? Claro que eu ficava envergonhado, não queria me passar pelo idiota que se sente desesperadamente atraído por alguém impossível. Além do que, eu nunca tive experiência de nenhum nível com nenhum pessoa, além de um selinho no terceiro ano, eu acho.

Quando me vi preso numa cama com Scorpius semi despido, a memória do que eu o vira fazendo com Al instantes antes no banheiro voltou a minha mente, eu tive total consciência do meu corpo e do dele, que estava tão próximo.

Eu sempre odiei contatos-físicos-não-autorizados, sempre, mas caramba, eu não tinha reparado até aquele momento – ao reparar na minha mão dada com a dele -, que eu tinha abaixado a guarda sem nem me dar conta. Obviamente eu afastei desentrelacei nossas mãos rapidamente, era incômodo ficar tocando em alguém, ainda mais agora que meu coração tinha se desregulado de novo, e tenho certeza que não era por causa da transplante.

Ainda bem que o Scorpius estava distraído de mais xingando meu primo e tentando se livrar das correntes para reparar na minha contração repentina. Tocar ele passou novamente a ser algo excessivamente estranho, dava um nó na garganta. Mantive-me premeditadamente o mais afastado possível que os dez centímetro de corrente entre uma algema e outra permitiu.

Para não levantar suspeitas, eu acabei me forçando a fingir estar dormindo, mesmo quando ele me xingou e tentou me acordar com pontapés, continuei ressonando dissimuladamente. Eu precisava colocar os meus pensamentos em dia. E eu odeio, _odeio_ climas ruins e essas coisas de se sentir estranho com outra pessoa. Por isso era melhor simplesmente evitar isso da forma mais simples. Fingir dormir, mesmo estando sem nenhum sono naquele momento. Eu tinha total consciência de cada molécula do meu corpo e elas pareciam estar sensível a cada ínfimo movimento de Scorpius.

Fiquei tempo de mais me esforçando em manter uma distância aceitável entre as pessoas e eu para me sentir bem quando de repente me dei conta de estar querendo por livre e espontânea vontade tocar e ser tocado por alguém. Isso é completamente _errado_.

Scorpius reclamou, se revoltou e tentou se libertar por horas, e eu quis amaldiçoar a porcaria da sua insônia, seria tão mais fácil se ele dormisse rápido.

Quando ele percebeu – horas depois – que não havia solução, resolveu que dormir era uma boa opção, então eu me virei assim que senti a respiração dele regular e tranqüila. Não sei direito por quê, mas eu simplesmente precisava olhar para ele.

O que eu senti foi... foi uma das coisas mais estranhas. Eu quis _tocar_ o rosto dele enquanto observava seu semblante relaxado. Eu sabia que nunca teria tido esse impulso se Scorpius não estivesse adormecido, mas ser espontâneo parecia realmente mais fácil quando ele não estava me encarando com aqueles olhos atentos.

Eu sempre detestei tocar, sim eu vou ficar repetindo isso, tenho que deixar clara essa aversão. Quero fazer as pessoas entenderem o quanto eu odeio toques e contatos físicos desnecessários, o quanto sempre me irritou até mesmo o mais eventual esbarrão. Quero que você entenda a repercussão do que eu fiz, o quanto aquilo significou. Porque não vou saber dizer isso em voz alta, e eu preciso fazer você enter só através desse texto.

Eu, o odiador de contato-físico-não-autorizado, estiquei a minha mão e toquei o seu rosto no meio da noite. Entende o que isso significa para mim? Você compreende o que esse ato carrega consigo? Isso foi completamente bizarro.

Meu coração estava descompassado e eu nervoso e excitado, acabei não me dando conta de que ao invés de erguer a mão livre, ergui a algemada, fazendo sua mão vir junto.

Claro que além da insônia habitual você tem que ter essa porcaria de sono leve, então acordou quando eu fiz o movimento. Não deu tempo ao menos de apreciar a textura da sua pele, ou disfarçar o que eu estivera fazendo.

Seus olhos cinzas se puseram sobre mim, e logicamente eu não tive opção se não corar. Eu fora pego num ato que sempre recriminara. Tudo bem, eu sei que nas primeiras noites, no meio da sua insônia você costumava pular em segredo da sua cama para a minha, querendo sentir a proximidade. Mas isso era completamente diferente. Eu deixava aquele tipo de contato acontecer porque ainda não tínhamos nos acostumado com o incômodo que esse transplante causa e realmente, dormir juntos era mais confortável.

Só que eu nunca precisaria tocar o seu rosto para me sentir mais confortável com o feitiço sobre nós. Aquilo era um impulso estranho, mil vezes pior do que você tentar esconder que queria ficar abraçado comigo por conta do desconforto _físico_.

O que se seguiu, até agora não compreendo por completo. Eu pensei que você fosse me empurrar, se assustar, mandar eu ficar longe ou só me ignorar. Mas ao invés disso, você se aproximou mais e me puxou para um abraço confortável, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e voltou a dormir.

Cara, não fez sentido nenhum o que eu senti. Abraços não são bons, são coisas detestáveis e que eu sempre desprezei. No nosso caso eles serviam só para melhorar o incômodo da transplante. Mas o nó na minha garganta e aquele tipo de sensação confortável que passou por todo o meu corpo, quando abraçado por você, não tinham nada a ver com qualquer acidente com uma poção. E eu dormir logo em seguida, me sentindo _em paz_.

Você vê o quanto isso não tem nexo? Eu tenho razão em ficar assustado. É muito estranho, novo e sem o menor sentido. Como as pessoas podem achar esse tipo de coisa natural?

A manhã seguinte foi ainda mais estranha. Eu acordei com você fazendo carinho na minha nuca, e eu não quis abrir os olhos. Tudo bem, no geral eu nunca quero abrir os olhos de manhã, mas naquele dia havia algo quente percorrendo a minha coluna e se acumulando sobre o meu tórax. Era realmente bizarro eu estar gostando e querendo permanecer mais que o necessário em um abraço.

Em algum momento você percebeu que eu não estava mais dormindo, talvez eu tenha ficado todo rígido de tensão, sei lá. Quando você comentou sobre o fato de já ser bem tarde e termos sorte de ser um final de semana sem nada para fazer e eu olhei para cima, para você, o que foi aquilo?

Em um momento você estava falando sobre alguma coisa insignificante, no outro você estava me olhando estranho, e no seguinte seu rosto veio se aproximando. Claro que eu entrei em pânico. Seus olhos se fecharam e você veio chegando, sem avisar, do nada. Eu me assustei, até perceber que você estava querendo me beijar. A mim. Foi... foi uma coisa muito bizarra. Eu não esperava que você um dia quisesse me beijar, e daí eu percebi que eu andara querendo fazer isso também.

Olha, pior que um contato-físico-não-autorizado, é uma coisa que me assustava só pensar: receber um beijo. Mesmo um daqueles dados na bochecha por uma tia velha, uma prima sem noção ou qualquer outra pessoa pronta para me fazer odiá-las. Para você ter noção, a única pessoa que consegue me beijar – e ainda sobre fortes protestos – é a minha mãe.

Então você chega perto, e ao invés de pular longe ou te jogar pra fora da cama como eu deveria fazer - e teria feito se estivesse no meu estado normal -, eu fui na sua direção também. Eu estava morrendo de medo, lembro de ter fechado os olhos com força, e no pânico, acabei pulando em cima de você. Tá, foi idiota, eu sei.

Só que mais estranho foi você, que me puxou para mais perto. Eu achei, no momento inconseqüente que tomei impulso, que você ia se assustar, se dar conta do que estava prestes a fazer e me afastar. Trazer as coisas de volta para o patamar da normalidade.

Mas você me puxou para mais perto e nós passamos de pouco em pouco de só um beijo demorado para aquela fúria estranha, no fim eu já nem sabia mais aonde minha mão estava indo e nem onde você me tocava. Minha blusa desapareceu num movimento rápido e... você sabia que o encontro dos nossos corpos, pele contra pele seria tão... excitante? Eu tinha alguma noção disso, mas é completamente diferente quando realmente acontece, eu me assustei com o poder que um simples toque poderia ter.

Não é como se eu nunca tivesse ficado excitado antes na minha vida e desejado alguém para me satisfazer além da minha mão, nem como se eu fosse – como você pensa – um completo parvo com uma mentalidade de 12 anos.

Ok, eu sou inexperiente, mas eu só me assustei quando a sua mão foi para dentro da minha calça, não por conta do fator sexual em si, mas por nunca ter sido tocado intimamente antes. Uum choque muito grande percorreu meu corpo, e foi o susto pela intensidade do prazer que me fez saltar.

Sério, você não precisava ter rido, só piorou a situação, e eu me senti ainda mais imbecil. Dentro da minha cabeça desisti umas cem vezes de prosseguir com aquela insanidade.

Pelo menos você teve a decência de voltar a ficar sério e tentar me tranqüilizar. Tenho certeza que o seu primeiro beijo não foi dado acorrentado a uma cama com um cara mais velho e experiente, isso faria qualquer um entrar em parafuso.

Certo, o fato de você ser mais velho também tem as suas partes boas. Quando eu pude me acalmar o suficiente você passou a me tocar mais calmo, fazendo o prazer ser saboreado de uma forma... olha, eu sabia que ia chegar o momento na minha vida que eu passaria por todas essas experiência, só não imaginava, só não pensava que fosse... que fosse como foi. Totalmente diferente do que eu esperava, mil vezes melhor e... tá, acho que já deu para entender.

Quando você... você resolveu me mostrar uma outra forma de prazer eu... Er... Será que posso dizer isso aqui?

Bem, você disse que não só o... (Dr. Hodgson eu preciso usar essas palavras) meu pênis podia me dar prazer. Eu demorei mesmo um certo tempo para entender o queria dizer. Você não podia esperar que sentindo tantas coisas novas ao mesmo tempo eu estivesse me sentindo particularmente inteligente, com o raciocínio rápido.

Tá, e quando você disse que o que ia fazer me mim era para eu fazer de volta em você depois, eu fiquei levemente em pânico – sim, mais uma vez. Eu não me sentia capaz de ser o bastante para você, não na minha primeira vez sem experiência alguma.

Quando você me pediu para ficar de quatro eu realmente fiquei assustado, não queria dar meu primeiro beijo e logo em seguida fazer sexo, alguma coisa tinha que ir com calma pelo bem da minha sanidade.

Aí você me acalmou dizendo que não era aquilo, ainda.

Novamente, diferente do que você espera, eu não sou tão palerma. Eu já tinha sim explorado meu corpo e já sabia qual a minha orientação sexual, só não tinha tudo vontade de experimentá-la. Não até ser obrigado a ficar tanto tempo com você. E me refiro à poção em si e não às correntes. Eu já tinha explorado o meu corpo, então não precisava de toda aquela ladainha com você tentando me provar que estimular o... ânus era normal, eu sabia muito bem disso.

Se quer saber, o que você fez me agradou. Sim, eu tive um prazer imenso, mas isso ainda não quer dizer que agora já estou pronto para o próximo passo.

Quando seus beijos foram descendo pelas minhas costas até meu quadril, eu me senti extremamente nervoso. Primeiro lá estava eu, odiando qualquer tipo de contato físico com pessoas, repudiando beijos ao máximo. Depois estava feliz ao ser abraçado, ao receber beijos pelas minhas costas... Rola um certo choque aí, entende?

Porém, quando a sua língua... quando você chegou _lá_, eu simplesmente esqueci de todos esses problemas, só tinha a sua língua e o meu prazer, nada mais.

Se for para ser sincero, eu tenho que dizer que foi estranho. Na verdade, nem sei se estranho é a palavra certa, mas foi tudo tão novo, diferente e inesperado, que estranho é uma palavra até bem boa. Eu não sabia o que iria sentir, você afastou minhas nádegas e aquilo foi incômodo, sua língua me deu um arrepio nervoso, e depois senti o seu rosto contra aquela parte do meu corpo e...

Sei lá, de repente nem o incômodo ou o nervoso pareceram tão grandes e eu estava gemendo, apreciando. Acho até cheguei a pedi por mais quando... Certo, vou ter que parar de descrever sobre isso, já estou me sentindo excitado só de relembrar, não quero perder o fio de pensamento.

Bom, foi mais ou menos no meio disso tudo que o Al resolveu aparecer.

Tá, quem não ficaria sem graça de ser pego dessa forma? Tudo bem para você, que já transou com ele, mas ser pego todo... _arreganhado_ por alguém da _família_ nunca é legal. Ainda assim não sou eu que fica por aí, há três dias, caçando o Albus e tentando me vingar.

Pra sua informação, o Al entrou no nosso quarto naquele momento com a intenção de ver se estávamos bem, ele trazia inclusive comida e bebida para nós. Não que você tenha dado chance a ele de entregar.

"Uow! Vocês foram mais longe do que eu esperava!" não foi uma forma dele demonstrar ciúmes. Você tem que deixar de ser cabeça-dura, ele quis dizer que o plano dele tinha dado mais certo do que ele esperava, só isso.

Sim, eu acredito nas explicações dele. Como comentei, conheço-o desde sempre e sei da sua índole. Al não é uma pessoa mesquinha, e eu soube que você ficou foi é envergonhado de ter sido visto fazendo aquilo em alguém, ainda mais visto por um ex-namorado.

Se quer saber, acho que o plano do Al foi bem bom. Deu certo, não? Enfim parei de ficar tão retraído e com uma intensidade gritante me dei conta do que estava sentindo. Tudo bem, ele podia ter entrado em outro momento que não aquele, mas concorda que bater na porta não teria feito muito sentido? Nós não poderíamos abri-la de qualquer forma. Ele só não esperava que tivéssemos ido tão longe, por isso foi logo entrando.

Você realmente me assustou com a sua reação naquele momento. Eu fiquei vermelho de vergonha, e você de raiva. Cheguei a achar que os seus gritos e objetos tacados com todo o ímpeto fossem atrair todo castelo para nossa porta, então todos veriam nós dois pelados e acorrentados juntos na cama. Cara, tem noção no quanto eu quis te bater para você ficar quieto?

Obviamente Al fugiu, estava impossível de conversar com você. Eu mesmo jamais teria tentado me explicar enquanto alguém arremessa abajurs e arrasta a cama junto consigo enquanto parece querer me matar com todas as forças.

Falando nisso, e_sse_ sim foi o motivo do seu pulso ter ficado marcado. Enquanto estávamos os dois na cama, pudemos perfeitamente nos movimentar sem maiores incômodos Se você não tivesse ficado tentando avançar em Albus arrastando a cama e eu junto, seu pulso jamais teria ficado com um hematoma.

Então, se você puder por favor pelo menos parar de perseguir Albus insanamente eu ficarei feliz. A única culpa dele foi tentar nos juntar. E deu certo, não é?

Por favor Scorpius, desnecessária toda essa raiva.


	6. Parte VI

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **_Daqui para frente não há betagem :X_**  
Par/Personagem:** Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
****Resumo: **Em um acidente com uma poção ainda não testada Scorpius e Hugo são obrigados a ficarem sempre juntos. Eles só não esperavam acabar gostando da presença um do outro.**  
Disclaimer:** JK é rica, eu sou pobre. Ela ganha dinheiro escrevendo, eu não.

* * *

_Para Mandy XD_

* * *

**Parte VI**

Gostaríamos de agradecer imensamente ao Dr. Emmet Douglas Hodgson (curandeiro especializado em suporte psicológico da clínica _Philippus Paracelsus_) por ter ajudado a nos entendermos nesse momento extremamente tenso que passamos.

Agradecemos também à equipe de cirurgiões do _Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos_ por ter realizado uma perfeita cirurgia mágica de remoção do elo que ligava nossos corações e por oferecer pirulitos com mais freqüência que um nutricionista aconselharia. Vocês foram muito simpáticos, o tempo todo nos deram ânimos para uma recuperação mais rápida.

Ainda que a contra gosto – de só um de nós -, agradecemos Albus Severus Potter por ter dado um empurrãozinho quando mais precisávamos. Mesmo tendo essa mania de chegar na hora errada.

Um beijo especial para nossas famílias, que mesmo com todo o choque que expressaram ao descobrirem o relacionamento (o pai do Hugo que o diga), acabaram no fim nos apoiando.

Um abraço a todos os amigos que nos incentivaram a publicar os textos escritos por nós cinco anos atrás, e em especial para Rose Weasley que ajudou a organizar numa seqüência lógica a confusão na qual acabamos transformando os papéis no decorrer dos anos.

Esperamos que todos os leitores possam um dia compartilhar seus corações com outra pessoa (não através de um transplante acidental, claro!), porque essa é uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

Obrigado, e quem sabe, até a próxima!

_**Hugo Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy**_

* * *

**N/A:** A idéia de terminar mesmo na Parte V, é que depois de ler o que o Hugo escrever, Scorpius não sentiu vontade de acrescentar nada ao texto e eles não acharam mais necessário se comunicar através de papéis. Sabe, se sentiram mais confortáveis para conversar abertamente um com o outro e pans.

E eu, Rapousa, agradeço à **M. Sallaberry P.** Por ter me despertado a idéia desse ship e ser uma amiga infalível nos momentos cruciais e ao **RoonilWazlib** por me ajudar a decidir algumas questões de enredo e ter me ajudado a encontrar algumas boas soluções. Agradeço também ao grupo **Potter Slash Fics** por me ajudar a achar um enredo para escrever uma fic para a minha gêmula! Mandy euteiloveyou :

Valeuzão por quem acompanhou a história e reviewzou: **Mandy**; **nessa**; **yuuki**; **Mara**; **Raw Potter**; **thais Weasley Malfoy**; **Anna Malfoy**; **Nina Marina**, **quindim** (:3) e **Luna Fortunato**.


End file.
